1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets and more particularly pertains to a new dry sump pump bracket for providing a user with a transmission mountable bracket for a sump oiling pump on a race car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brackets is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,615 describes a bracket for solenoids on vehicle transmissions. Another type of bracket is U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,010 describing a locking mechanism for demountably securing a solenoid valve within a receptacle in the wall of a transmission. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,280 describes an ornamental design for a transmission adaptor bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,347 describes a drive shaft containment bracket adapted for attachment to a stationary vehicle support surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,376 describes a vehicle protection means having a drive shaft and a u joint positioned adjacent to the transmission housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,204 describes an electric shift apparatus.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new dry sump pump bracket that would provide an affordable system for the low budget racing team.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new dry sump pump bracket that would enable the same oiling advantage and performance achieved without the high cost.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main portion for providing base support to the sump pump. A mounting portion is for mounting the main portion to a transmission of a vehicle. A bracket portion extends from the main portion. The bracket portion is for supporting the sump pump.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.